sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
T-ara N4 - Can We Love Ft. Double Kick
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Can We Love right|200px *'Artista: T-ara N4 Ft. Double Kick *'Mini Álbum: '''Countryside Diary *'Pista: 2 *'Género: '''Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 29-Mayo-2013 *'Agencia: Core Contents Media '''Romanización Hey you I know we haven’t seen each other for a while. We had your ups and downs. But I just have one question for you. Haha yes Can We? Can We Love Can We Love Can We Love Can We Love kkubeok heorireul sugimyeo naege insa cheotmanname beolsseo geu namjaga bitna sinsagateumedo mwonga waildeuhae donggabimedo mwonga naiseuhae L.O.V.E. uri saranghagi ttak joheun nalssi dalkomhan sarang naui rolmodel geudael bolttaemada naneun dugeundae Come on dugeundugeun naraganeun gibun amudo motmallyeo nae sarangeun ibun dangsineun naege dugeungeorimeul seonmul deungttasupgo baebureuni yeogiga cheonguk dugeundugeun naraganeun gibun amudo motmallyeo nae sarangeun ibun dangsineun naege dugeungeorimeul seonmul deungttasupgo baebureuni yeogiga cheonguk Can we love cheotmanname urin Can we love saranghaetjyo imi namdeulgwa dareun urin mwonga dalla uri i neukkimi hwaksilhae~ I know we’ll fell in love hilling hilling neon chiryoje pirohae hal ttae neo pillyohae meolli cheolli mallido nalliga nado niga dallyeoogil gidohae duri gachi georeumyeo kotnoraereul bureumyeo ipgae misoreul hangadeuk jieumyeo uri duson jeoldaero nochimayo dareun saram jeoldae damjimayo dugeundugeun naraganeun gibun amudo motmallyeo nae sarangeun ibun dangsineun naege dugeungeorimeul seonmul deungttasupgo baebureuni yeogiga cheonguk dugeundugeun naraganeun gibun amudo motmallyeo nae sarangeun ibun dangsineun naege dugeungeorimeul seonmul deungttasupgo baebureuni yeogiga cheonguk Can we love cheotmanname urin Can we love saranghaetjyo imi namdeulgwa dareun urin mwonga dalla uri i neukkimi hwaksilhae~ I know we’ll fell in love geudael cheoeum bon sungan nae maeumeun imi algo isseonneunde jeogi jeo yeoja Woo~ There goes my babe She’s the one She is beautiful saranghandago malhae Woo~ Can We love tonight Can we love cheotmanname urin Can we love saranghaetjyo imi namdeulgwa dareun urin mwonga dalla uri i neukkimi hwaksilhae~ I know we’ll fell in love dugeundugeun naraganeun gibun amudo motmallyeo nae sarangeun ibun dangsineun naege dugeungeorimeul seonmul deungttasupgo baebureuni yeogiga cheonguk dugeundugeun naraganeun gibun amudo motmallyeo nae sarangeun ibun dangsineun naege dugeungeorimeul seonmul deungttasupgo baebureuni yeogiga cheonguk Can We Love Can We Love Can We Love Can We Love 'Español' ¡Eh, tú sé que no nos hemos visto durante un tiempo. Teníamos sus altibajos. Pero yo sólo tengo una pregunta para ti. Jaja sí ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos amar? ¿Podemos amar? ¿Podemos amar? ¿Podemos amar? Me hace una reverencia y me agradece Este tipo realmente brilla desde nuestra primera junta Es como un caballero pero tiene un lado salvaje también Tiene la misma edad que yo pero es agradable A.M.O.R. – es el clima perfecto para estar enamorado Un dulce amor, mi modelo a seguir Cada vez que te veo, mi corazón palpita Rub dub rub dub, se siento como si volara Nadie puede cubrir mi espalda, esta persona es mi amor El regalo que me diste fue un corazón acelerado Mi espalda está caliente y me siento completa – este es el paraíso Rub dub rub dub, me siento como si volara Nadie puede cubrir mi espalda, esta persona es mi amor El regalo que me diste fue un corazón acelerado Mi espalda está caliente y me siento completa – este es el paraíso ¿Podemos amar? – nuestra primera junta ¿Podemos amar? – ya estábamos enamorados Somos distintos a otros Algo en nosotros es diferente Estoy seguro de esta sensación Sé que nos enamoraremos Sanando, sanando, tú eres mi receta Te necesito cuando estoy cansada Incluso si las cosas se enredan desde lejos Ruego que vengas corriendo a mí Caminemos juntos y tarareemos Mientras ponemos una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros Nunca dejemos ir la mano del otro Nunca pongas a otra persona en tu corazón Rub dub rub dub, me siento como si volara Nadie puede cubrir mi espalda, esta persona es mi amor El regalo que me diste fue un corazón acelerado Mi espalda está caliente y me siento completa – este es el paraíso Rub dub rub dub, me siento como si volara Nadie puede cubrir mi espalda, esta persona es mi amor El regalo que me diste fue un corazón acelerado Mi espalda está caliente y me siento completa – este es el paraíso ¿Podemos amar? – nuestra primera junta ¿Podemos amar? – ya estabamos enamorados Somos distintos a otros Algo en nosotros es diferente Estoy seguro de esta sensación Sé que nos enamoraremos La primera vez que te vi Mi corazón ya lo supo Esa chica ahí woo Será mi bebé Ella es la única, es hermosa Dime que me amas ¿Podemos amar esta noche? ¿Podemos amar? – nuestra primera junta ¿Podemos amar? – ya estabamos enamorados Somos distintos a otros Algo en nosotros es diferente Estoy seguro de esta sensación Sé que nos enamoraremos Rub dub rub dub, me siento como si volara Nadie puede cubrir mi espalda, esta persona es mi amor El regalo que me diste fue un corazón acelerado Mi espalda está caliente y me siento completa – este es el paraíso Rub dub rub dub, me siento como si volara Nadie puede cubrir mi espalda, esta persona es mi amor El regalo que me diste fue un corazón acelerado Mi espalda está caliente y me siento completa – este es el paraíso ¿Podemos amar? ¿Podemos amar? ¿Podemos amar? ¿Podemos amar? 'Hangul' Hey you I know we haven’t seen each other for a while. We had your ups and downs. But I just have one question for you. Haha yes Can We? Can We Love Can We Love Can We Love Can We Love 꾸벅 허리를 숙이며 나에게 인사 첫만남에 벌써 그 남자가 빛나 신사같음에도 뭔가 와일드해 동갑임에도 뭔가 나이스해 L.O.V.E. 우리 사랑하기 딱 좋은 날씨 달콤한 사랑 나의 롤모델 그댈 볼때마다 나는 두근대 Come on 두근두근 날아가는 기분 아무도 못말려 내 사랑은 이분 당신은 내게 두근거림을 선물 등따숩고 배부르니 여기가 천국 두근두근 날아가는 기분 아무도 못말려 내 사랑은 이분 당신은 내게 두근거림을 선물 등따숩고 배부르니 여기가 천국 can we love 첫만남에 우린 can we love 사랑했죠 이미 남들과 다른 우린 뭔가 달라 우리 이 느낌이 확실해~ I know we’ll fell in love 힐링 힐링 넌 치료제 피로해 할 때 너 필요해 멀리 천리 만리도 난리가 나도 니가 달려오길 기도해 둘이 같이 걸으며 콧노래를 부르며 입가에 미소를 한가득 지으며 우리 두손 절대로 놓지마요 다른 사람 절대 담지마요 두근두근 날아가는 기분 아무도 못말려 내 사랑은 이분 당신은 내게 두근거림을 선물 등따숩고 배부르니 여기가 천국 두근두근 날아가는 기분 아무도 못말려 내 사랑은 이분 당신은 내게 두근거림을 선물 등따숩고 배부르니 여기가 천국 can we love 첫만남에 우린 can we love 사랑했죠 이미 남들과 다른 우린 뭔가 달라 우리 이 느낌이 확실해~ I know we’ll fell in love 그댈 처음 본 순간 내 마음은 이미 알고 있었는데 저기 저 여자 Woo~ There goes my babe She’s the one She is beautiful 사랑한다고 말해 Woo~ Can We love tonight can we love 첫만남에 우린 can we love 사랑했죠 이미 남들과 다른 우린 뭔가 달라 우리 이 느낌이 확실해~ I know we’ll fell in love 두근두근 날아가는 기분 아무도 못말려 내 사랑은 이분 당신은 내게 두근거림을 선물 등따숩고 배부르니 여기가 천국 두근두근 날아가는 기분 아무도 못말려 내 사랑은 이분 당신은 내게 두근거림을 선물 등따숩고 배부르니 여기가 천국 Can We Love Can We Love Can We Love Can We Love 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop